Accidently on Purpose
by CatWoman123
Summary: Quinn Fabray finally gives in to her desperation and does one of the stupidest things a girl can do to grab her unapproachable long-time crush Ryan Berry's attention: spill soda on his white shirt and leave a motherfrigging red blotch on it. Accidently. On Purpose. GENDERSWAP!BOYRACHEL MAJOR!AU OOC!CHARACTER SLOW!BUILD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Quinn Fabray finally gives in to her desperation and does one of the stupidest things a girl can do to grab her unapproachable long-time crush Ryan Berry's attention: spill soda on his white shirt and leave a motherfrigging red blotch on it. Accidently. On Purpose.**

 _ **Chapter one:**_ _well, it's showtime_

Santana must've thought I had gone crazy. Sometimes, I feel like I had.

"You are the weirdest, stupidest, most moronic person I have ever let myself befriend with," she sighed heavily after a long pause, with a look on her face that told me that she'd had enough of my idiotic tendencies. I couldn't blame her for that.

I replied with an eyeroll, stealing one of the green grapes from her lunch tray. "You just can't admit how brilliantly genius of a best friend I am."

"There's nothing genius in this!" she exclaimed. "You should just as well dig up your own hole and lie in it. Quinn, I just honestly cannot see the logic in your 'genius plan'," she said, making a quotation mark in the air with her fingers.

"Come on, it does make sense," I protested. "Look, we can just accept the fact that no one will be able to crack Apple's shell and become his friend, so why not try cracking his shell by making him hate you? It's just the same thing."

"What, and hope that he eventually will grow to like you?" she scoffed. "The chances of it happening is slim to none. You know how it works with Apple."

Simultaneously, we glanced at the said "Apple" who was sat in the corner of the room, all by himself as usual. "Apple" was our codename for my longtime crush, Ryan Berry. The name came up after I saw him walk in the hallway one morning, with a red apple mid-bite in-between his teeth. So the name came up and he'd been stuck with it without him knowing.

Today, Ryan wore a long-sleeved, white button-up shirt, with a navy blue shirt peeking underneath, and dark gray jeans with white sneakers, ultimately breaking the holy rule that everything dark and black were the only things that the quiet, moody guy in high school could ever wear. His hair was kept neatly messy, just like how I liked it – he was the only person so far that could pull of that hairdo effortlessly. From this side of room, I couldn't see his darky-brown eyes, but I could imagine how those eyes would stare even without even looking at them. His head was down as he slightly bobbed his head up and down to the music he was listening through his earphones. The sandwich on his lunch tray was half-eaten, long forgotten by his fingers that were tapping on the table.

It was the most emotion anyone in McKinley High could ever get from Ryan Berry so far. I wish I was exaggerating, but that was the truth.

And that exactly was why it was my next task to get an emotion out of him.

Santana's voice cut me out of my trance. "You do realize that here's a bigger chance that he would end up hating you, right?"

I shrugged at her. "There's only a _veeery_ thin line between love and hate, so I'll take that chance."

She threw her head back, groaning exasperatedly. "How many times do I need to tell you to stop watching all those cheesy movie that your sister left you? I get that you miss her, but _seriously_."

My sister, Francine, had always been an aspiring movie actress. Her specialty: cheesy romance flicks, the ones that would be a must to watch if you love Nicholas Sparks' books. She had _tons_ of that kind of movies, watching one by one every night and day so she could perfect her acting skills (as well as taking acting classes). So when she eventually got the big opportunity and fled to Hollywood, she left all of those movies in the top drawer of _my_ closet, handing out all of those clicks for me to watch, in hopes that one day I could follow her there.

And to be honest, being an actress wasn't her dream alone. It was mine also – we'd always shared that dream since we were little, but I couldn't deny that she was always the better actress between the two of us.

"It has nothing to do with her or her movies," I waved my best friend off, biting into my own sandwich. "I just really, really, really, really, really –"

"Oh, gosh," she interrupted, rolling her eyes at me.

"– really, really want to take a closer look at Apple. Alright?" I finished my lunch, taking a can of soda on the table and taking a gulp of it. I held up the can and shook it a little, feeling the remaining of the liquid inside swaying from the motion. "Just trust me on this."

Santana swept a hand over her face with a sigh, a sign that she was giving up on her attempt to make me back down. "You're just gonna embarrass yourself."

"I won't drag you into the embarrassment," I promised.

"But I'm you best friend. Your _only_ friend. Of course I would be linked to you."

I gasped as if I was offended, but in reality, I was not really. "I'll try to keep you out of this, alright?"

Before I could stand up, she grabbed my arm, pulling me down. "Okay, tell me again why you're doing this."

"Because I'm in love with Apple and I'm tired of seeing him so emotionless like a robot all the time and I want to talk to him?"

"And?"

"Because.." I trailed off and sighed. "Because this is an experiment and you know it."

"An experiment of what?" she pushed with a grin, even though she already knew the answer.

"Okay so it has to do with my sister and our Hollywood obsession, so what?" I huffed. "I'ts an experiment to see if I'm a good enough actress to be able to look… to look like I'm not in love with him."

"And if he ends up hating you, you will…" she trailed off to let me finish.

"I will act like I hate him too," I answered. "It's easy, right? A guy with a girl hate each other, they end up falling in love?"

"Except _you_ have been in love with him all along," she pointed out. And then her eyes glanced at something behind me. "Go do your experiment on your prince charming."

I grinned and saluted her, standing up with a can of soda in my hand, walking fast toward Ryan – who had his eyes on the ground, still focused on his music as he walked – and pretended not to notice that he was in my way.

Right no point, I bumped into his chest, my soda spilling all over his white shirt. I pretended to gasp and took a step backward, staring at the bright red stain all over the front of his body. He stood stiff, his head staring at the stain too, and the whole room was in full silence until the sullen boy in front of me growled.

"What the _fuck_."

Well, it's showtime.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_ _what's your name?_

 _-.-_

To say that Ryan Berry was pissed an understatement.

I braved myself to look up, and found his glaring eyes already focused on mine. I gulped, sending prayers and crossing my fingers behind my back. "S-sorry," I stuttered, and this wasn't me acting. This was me _stuttering_.

He didn't make any move, but I had a feeling that if I wasn't a girl, he would've swung his fisted right hand toward me and that thought kinda scared me. Okay, it scared me a _lot_.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Thank god, I thought. He wasn't about to yell at–

"What the _fuck_ was that?" he hissed, but his voice boomed as if he was shouting his ass off, even though he wasn't. he then ugggh-ed to himself, as if the hissing had lifted some weight off his shoulder, and he started unbuttoning his shirt calmly, with me gaping not three steps away in front of him.

Holy _cheese_.

What is this, I ruined his shirt and now he was stripping himself down?

Oh my god, why hadn't I spilled my soda all over him a long time ago?!

I didn't have to look around to know that I wasn't the only one who was staring at the boy in front of me, but I sure had the advantage of seeing it _this_ close. I could see how his rough fingers slowly pulled the buttons out through the holes, and I could gawk at his perfectly sculpted hands (sculpted _hands?_ ) that were now gripping at his shirt, ripping it off his body and leaving him with his navy blue undershirt.

And, oh motherfudger, did that undershirt look _good_ on him. The stain didn't get to the navy blue shirt because the white shirt he had on before was hanging loose and also because the undershirt was basically glued to his skin, leaving every lines, every bumps of the abs that he had for everyone to see. It was as if he wasn't wearing a shirt at all, except that his skin was blue.

He kind of sighed when he saw that his undershirt wasn't ruined, and when he looked up through his eyelashes and saw me drooling over his body, his lips turned up into a barely-there smirk, but it was gone before I could fangirl over it.

"What's your name?" he asked, jerking his head at me as he balled up his stained shirt and threw it to the ground.

My mouth opened and closed several time like a fish, until I finally said, "Quinn Fabray."

"Well, Quinn Fabray," he murmured lowly, but I still could hear the slight warning in his voice, and all the alarms in my head began to ring. "Don't expect me to forget this little accident."

Well, good, because my goal was exactly to have him _remember_ who I was, and nowing that the first step of my task had succeeded, the confidence in me grew back, my fear slowly dissipating. With this newfound confidence, I held my head high, though I still showed him what was left of the fear I was feeling. "Well, it wasn't entirely my fault that this _little accident_ happened."

One of his eyebrows raised as if he was saying, "oh, really?" and he took a step forward. My instinct was to take a step backward, but I stood my ground, even when he leaned his face down. "You're saying it was my fault too."

A part of me wondered why Ryan even bothered to make a huge deal out of me spilling my soda all over him, because I had expected that after letting me know that he was pissed at me, he would probably just walk away and wait until I made my second mistake (which I would obviously do if this incident failed to make him hate me). But here he was, just a few inches from my face, his eyes shining with what looked like challenge, irritation, and whatever kind of expression it was that always stayed on his face.

I cleared my throat, leaning my face back further as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "If you had been looking where you were going, this wouldn't have happened, right?" I said matter-of-factly.

He finally stood up straighter, but his eyes never left me. For a second, I thought he was just gonna leave and maybe, like I'd said, he would wait until I did my second mistake to finally did me good. But the his gaze moved to the can of soda that was still in my hand, and without a warning, he snatched it from me.

He studied the can for a while, checking if it still had some of the soda left, and then lifted his shoulder. "Well, Quinn Fabray, let's just hope that this would be the last time someone get showered with soda in the middle of the lunch room."

And then I just stood there, watching as he lifted the can up and dumped its remaining content all over my hair, and then walked out of the lunch room calmly.

I was still gaping when his footsteps slowly faded away, leaving me with soda dripping down my platinum blonde hair, and my dignity in shreds.

Oh, and that soda would surely leave a stain _on my fucking hair_.


End file.
